Welcome to the 112th Hunger Games- Watch out
by paradiseisfake21
Summary: In a dangerous arena full of new traps mutts and new uprisings after the past ones have failed: it's proving to be an explosive hunger games. Open syot !
1. Chapter 1

**President Snow**

Hello everyone and welcome to the 112th Hunger Games. Use the form in my bio to submit.


	2. District 11 Reapings

**District 11 Female**

 **Ann Lynch 14**

I quickly sprung out of bed . I pulled my blond hair into a hair ponytail, something I rarely do, but today was reaping day! I looked in the mirror at my oddly small eyes and wished I could change them, along with my awkwardly long arms and legs. I changed into my short black t-shirt dress and went downstairs too see my family. My older sister Caroline moved out last year when she was 18 to be with her husband, but my parents and younger brother still lived with me. None of them were eligible for reaping so I was the only one still nervous. My father Anderson made a special meal for me, even though on most days we barely have enough food living as a medium class family in District 11. We all worked in the farms and with my extreme skinny legs and arms, I was at the tops of the trees. I was sitting down getting ready to eat when Mona Lilburn knocked at my door.

"Ann, hurry up!"

"Coming Mona!"

Mona is basically my only friend from school, because let's just say I'm not the loudest person ever, well actually my own family as been quoted as saying they are surprised when I talk. But I really think that I have no friends because I am above all of them, I am going to do great things when I get older, the rest of them are going to burn out quickly. Mona and I fight a lot, but we are pretty close in a sister kind of way.

We arrived at the town central and I turned around to say goodbye to my parents and younger brother. They told me I'll see you after the reaping. Mona and I headed over to the 14 section. Neither of us had taken out extra food and so the chances of us getting picked were super low, I was nervous anyway. Our escort, Flasco Viera, had a new theme going this year, with yellow all over, and looked like she was living on a different planet. After our mayors speech that they give every year about the history of the games, and we watched a long video about our history, Flasco just wanted to get things going.

"Ladies first!" he says.

Hmm… I look around. Who will the unlucky person be?, I think to myself.

"Will a very lucky Ann Lynch come to the stage?" he says.

Mona gasps and looks at me for my reaction. Instantly my mind goes in three different directions, my family, the games, and sponsors. I can think about you family later, right now I need to focus on sponsors. I put a smile on my face and walked up to the stage calmly. Let's play this game that the capital makes me play.

"So your Ann Lynch?" Flasco says.

"Um yes." I said softly, barely audible. Wait maybe I should crack a joke or something to prove to sponsors that even though I was Reaped it's not the worse thing ever. I searched my brain for something to lighten the mood. Flasco paused giving me a chance to talk. After a long period of time he continued. Did I just blow my chance?

"Great! On to the boys!" he says.

I may be too skinny and extremely soft spoken, but I can kill and betray, because my life is above all of the rest of them. Who will be the "lucky" boy from District 6? I tuned out the rest of the reaping thinking about these stupid games, and what my game plan would be for the games. I only tuned back in when I realized that the boy wanted to shake my hand. I shook it and walked back to the Justice Building wondering who he was. Oh wait, I think I know him. His name is Doolb Thab. That question quickly faded when I realized this may be the last time I would see my family.

 **District 11 Male**

 **Doolb Thab 17**

I paced the floor of the Justice Building waiting for my mom. She's the only person in my life that I confide in or close to. But this is just a bad dream right? I'm pinching myself telling my self to wake up frantically when she walks in.

"Honey, it will be okay!"

"No, it won't. Mom you need to get more money, oh my god how will you survive…"

We just hugged for the rest of our time.

Before I knew it, I was on the train heading to the capital.


End file.
